Better In Time
by Massie.McLaughlin12
Summary: Rei has broken Aya's heart-AGAIN.Now Yuuya is helping Aya pickup her brokenheart.Will sparks start to fly?And now a riot beetween Shibuya's most famous couple has begun...will it all be better in time?ReiXAyaXYuuya


"**Chapter 1- Helping You"**

It was a normal morining in Shibuya,Japan. The people were all rushing, buying stuffs and etc. But it was not for a certain beautiful blue haired boyfriend Rei Otohata, the most handsome,popular and richest boy in the whole Shibuya just told her that he has feelings for another girl-her **BESTFRIEND**, Ran Kotobuki and is only dating her because Ran asked him to and because of pity. And now here she is at the darkest alley of Shibuya blaming herself why she is shy and timid…how she is so DEPENDABLE how dumb she is(even if she is the most smartest among the gang) to fall in love with him, the most famous boy in Shibuya to a certain girl like her shy timid and dependable(she has long blue hair,smart,caring and the richest girl in Shibuya!she doesn't even know that she is the No.2 most beautiful girl in Shibuya).'Cry…all I do is cry…why is it so hard to move on?' Aya asked herself torturing her more every minuete. All her toughts were distracted when someone gently tapped her at the shoulders.

"Hoshino-san let'go I'm taking you home now"a handsome blonde spiky haired boy asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yuuya-kun"she answered recognizing immediately the concerned,sofe velvet voice. Yuuya Asou the 2nd placer and next to Rei at everything he is also the 2nd most hansome and popular guy at Shibuya and also the 2nd richest.

"Hai Aya-san I have been deadly worried…are you hurt or something??"Yuuya ask again.

"Im fine Yuuya-san,thanks for worrying and I'm sorry because I don't wanna go home yet"Aya answers apologetically.

"Come on Aya,I know you're alone in your mansion and you're parents told me to take care of you and also I asked permission if you could sleep at our house and they said they'd be glad to"Yuuya answered giving Aya a hand to help her stand up and smiled sincerely at her.

'Yuuya,sometimes I hope and pray that I should have just fallen in love with you than you're I wonder why haven't I like you…'Aya' toughts were disrtacted by Yuuya's voice.

"Aya!!are you REALLY alright??come on..tell the truth…"Yuuya said concern with his cute puppy dog eyes.

Aya did nothing but let out a soft was only Yuuya that has the power to make her laught no matter sometimes she also wonders _why?_

Yuuya led Aya to hs car a Mercedez Benz insisting that she doesn't take her car because he is a **GENTLEMAN.**(well yah,LOL)

They drive laughing and talking down the streets. When they arrived at Yuuya's house Yuuya led her to his sister's room who already went to America with the rest of his family. He only stayed here because of one reason-_her._ He said he'll be following his family they're if she already found a bride.

"Aya-san after changing please come downstairs and let's have some tea"Yuuya said after laying a dress on Aya's bed.

"Hai and Yuuya-san Arigatou!"Aya answered while going inside the bathroom.

Aya took a bath for 15 min. and after that changed. When she went downstairs to meet Yuuya she was only in time because the tea was already boiling and Yuuya already arranged biscuits and doughnuts on the livingroom table. Yuuya was shock to see Aya awhile ago when she was still crying Aya was like a fallen angel now after just taking a bath she was now like a godess. Aya noticed this and was suddenly panicking…

"Yuuya is there something wrong with me?Do I look that awful??"she said obviously concerned.

"No!no,"Yuuya answered immiediately.

"The why are you looking at me like that?"Aya ask still a little oncern

"Because you…you…look…_beautiful_…Aya-san"Yuuya said blushing.

When hearing those words Aya too blush madly like being heated.

"Come sit down Aya "Yuuya said after regaining his posture and led Aya down a couch.

They spent talking and laughing about anything and Yuuya's lame during that time Aya herself was shock that just being Yuuya she forgot everything about Rei-**REI**. Why does she still need to remember his name. At the use of his name in Aya's face she suddenly Yuuya notice this he finally opened the conversation he had longed to have with her even during in the car, he just realized it wasn't the right time and place.

"What happened beetween you and Rei again,Aya?"Yuuya ask clearly concern,angry,sad and…_jealousy?_NO!!NO!! Aya immediately erased that word from her vocbulary beacause Aya knew Yuuya was just a **NICE,CLOSE,UNDERSTANDING,CARING **_**FRIEND?-**_or is there more?

"Oh!Nothing,he…"Aya answered after realizing she hadn't answer the question,but still Aya can't lie to Yuuya,he is the only one who can truly understand her.

"Come on Aya,you can't lie to me…"he said with his puppy dog eyes and as usual Aya did nothing but Laugh…

"That's more like it!!"Yuuya said while standing up and doing a extremely funny poise.

"Now,tell me what happened"Yuuya said turning serious again…

"Okay…This is how it starts…"Aya said realting to him the saddest moment that could happen to her life.

**-****FLASHBACK-**

"_REI!!!answer me!!"Aya shouted at the tp of her lungs._

"_What?"Rei answered at his usual tone cold and mysterious._

"_Do You like Ran?"Aya asked desperate for an answer._

"_No…"Rei answered cooly without even looking at her but then suddenly he turned around and continued what he was to say._

"_I don't __**LIKE**__ her I __**LOVE **__."Rei continued and at the word of love Aya's world stop moving,she stop breathing and her heart stop beating._

"_Happy now?"Rei asked with out mercy._

"_Wh-why d..do y..you still d…d…date me then?"Aya asked the most confusing question she was really liking to ask._

"_Because she asked me too in exchange for her dating me and lovng you and also because of __**pity."**__he answered sounding disgusted._

"_pity?"Aya cannot believe it. OF COURSE!!he only pity her because she is oh so weak. And Ran And Him are stupid is she??hahaha!!She was laughing at her ownself now._

"_God,Aya I tought you were the smartest person in the gang a simple word like 'pity' you don't know?well, let me explain it simply means symphathy for someone sorrowful."He said with a matter-of-factly tone."You're so dumb Aya and you think I will fall in love or __**EVEN CONSIDER**__ to like you??"Rei laugh an evil laugh and continued"Do you think I will like a girl like you?"he said._

_And that's realized that Aya was now crying like someone was dying and he felt sorry._

"_I'm sorry Aya I didn't mean it like that."he said while trying to touch her._

_Aya hasn't realized what was she she doing until she heard 'GASPS' from everyone especially she realized what she has done she had SLAPPED you can see from Rei's face that he was of Aya's anger she finally said it._

"_Yeah im so Dumb to fall in love or even __**CONSIDER **__to like a stupid,aloof,cold,heartless,dumb,unsensible __**BASTARD**__ like you,so I forgive myself" and with that the beautiful blue haired lass turned around and ran where her feets would take her._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

After relating the story Aya's tears were pouring heavily like rain and now she was embraced in Yuuya's strong arms crying her out in his shoulders.

After the emotional(emo…LOL)conversation Aya decided that she was now tired and Yuuya was nice enough he offered he'd just wash the dishes himself(even if he is the 2nd RICHEST or came from the family of the boy in Shibuya he is still down-to-earth)and also offered to take Aya to her room because it was a mansion. Before Aya went inside her room she did not forget to thank Yuuya.

"Yuuya"Aya called softly…

"yes Aya?"Yuuya answered

"thanks"she answered

"for what?"he asked

"For being the nicest friend I could ask you to be and be with me through everything…"she answered smiling and was now blushing rosy pink.

Yuuya loved it when she blushed…

"Of coure Aya,what are friends for"he answered also now blushing and smiling…

When Aya went inside to her room Yuuya whispered something to himself that would shock the World…

"You are my_everything Aya…"_Yuuya whisphered before he went inside his room drifted off to sleep and dreamt all about her…

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**I hope you all like the story and im really asking you to review…thanks a lot!!!


End file.
